Insanity
Insanity is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map eleven of the Apocalypse III: Divided Destiny ''storyline. Opening Cutscene Trevor Reznik fires a M9mm at a zombie's face, blasting a hole clear through its head. "Hell yeah!" yells Reznik with delight. William Cullen fires a M60E4 continually into a crowd of zombies and Mutants, slaughtering them easily. Cullen grins. "We can't stay here," says Eric Michaelson, "We're gonna get overrun." Mitchell Carver stops firing his M4A4 Carbine and replies, "Agreed." "Where the hell are we supposed to go?" asks Reznik, as he reloads his M9mm. Carver looks around for a few seconds. "There's an asylum due north. We can hold out there," he says. "''If ''we can make it," says Cullen, hip-firing his M60E4. "I'll take my fucking chances," says Reznik. Carver reloads his M4A4 Carbine and says, "It's about a three mile run. We're moving out." The four soldiers charge towards the asylum, blasting zombies and Mutants as they go. Eventually, they safely reach the abandoned building. "We're here," says Cullen as he shuts a large, metal door. "Yeah, no shit," says Reznik. "Cullen, Reznik, search the room. See if you can find any signs of life, or the undead. Or better yet, the power." 'Yes, Sir," they both say simutaneously. Carver sets his rifle down. He notices writing on the walls. He squints, trying to ponder them in the dark. Suddenly, Cullen and Reznik come racing back. "We got company!" shouts Cullen. Behind them are Ghouls, and lots of them. "The fuck are those bastards?!" yells Reznik. "Just shoot, Reznik," Carver says. Carver, Reznik, Cullen, and Michaelson pull out their only remaining weapon, a M9mm, and begin shooting the Ghouls. Enemies *Ghouls - Ghouls make their first and only appearance in this mission. Ghouls are the spirits of those who have died because of Element 115 or Element X. They replace zombies as the primary enemy, and thus act the same way. *Mutants - Mutants are zombies that have been infected with a different virus, causing them to grow larger, stronger, and faster. Mutants will appear after round 10 with zombies. *Government-Created Bio-Weapon Mutants - Government Mutants are different from regular Mutants because, as their name suggests, they were created by the Government. They are the boss in the map. When shot at, they will use blades that are attached to their arms to swing at the player. After two hits the player will die. Only one will appear at a time. Weapons ''Coming soon... Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Pack-a-Punched Weapon Mystery Box - The Pack-a-Punched Weapon Mystery Box makes its first appearance in this map. When used for 9500 points, an already Pack-a-Punched weapon will appear, and the player can choose whether or not they want to take it. Perk-a-Colas *Diver *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Assassin *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿ Category:Insanity Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith